


Nezvaný host od Delphi

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider, Voyeurism
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Petr Pettigrew se vloupá do Filchovy ložnice pro Jamesův zabavený neviditelný plášť a uvidí něco, co neměl.
Relationships: Argus Filch/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Nezvaný host od Delphi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intruder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520098) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



Filchova ložnice vypadala docela jinak, než čekal. 

Péťa se musel přimáčknout k podlaze a vtáhnout břicho, aby se pode dveřmi protáhl zadní půlkou těla. Bylo to hodně natěsno, ale nakonec se naposled zakroutil a zaškrábal prackami a prodral na druhou stranu. Důkladně se oklepal, otřel si vousky, a pak se proměnil. 

Jak se na dvou nohou vytahoval do výšky, místnost se smrskávala. Bezmyšlenkovitě se podrbal na místě, kde měl ještě před chvílí ocásek, a zvědavě se rozhlédl. 

_operace: záchrana pláště – fáze tři_

James se Siriusem už tajně prohledali Filchovu kancelář, když ráno vytíral chodbu ve třetím patře, a Remusovi se během famfrpálového utkání podařilo vplížit se do jeho dílny, ale Jamesův neviditelný plášť – zapomenutý při úprku ze sklepení včera v noci – nikde nebyl. Takže zbývala už jen Filchova ložnice, chráněná ne méně než třemi bytelnými zámky a bez klíčů nepřístupná. Leda že se člověk uměl zmenšit tak, aby se protáhl pode dveřmi. 

Jenže teď si Péťa říkal, jestli si nespletl místnost. 

Ze zdí nevisely okovy ani biče. Nebyla tu žádná složitá zařízení, která by mohla sloužit buď jako kotoučová pila, nebo jako mučicí nástroj, a nevznášel se tu všepronikající pach pilin a čistících lektvarů. Byla to prostě obyčejná ložnice, s velkou postelí, psacím stolem, nočním stolkem, prádelníkem a šatní skříní. Na jedné straně vedly dveře do malé koupelny a na protější bylo okno na školní dvůr. 

Honem přistoupil k prádelníku. Filch by měl být pro nejbližší dobu zavřený ve své dílně s hromadou správek, ale to nebyl důvod k otálení. Nakoukl do každé zásuvky, pěkně shora dolů. 

_ponožky, nátělníky, rezervní povlečení, nic_

Nejspodnější zásuvka se jevila slibněji. Musel pořádně zbrat, aby ji otevřel, tak byla napěchovaná sladkostmi a svrčkovými krváky. 

_no tak..._

Úplně vzadu se něco mihotavě zatřpytilo. 

_ano!_

Popadl plášť a hodil si ho přes rameno. Už už zásuvku zavíral, ale nakonec se zarazil a po chvíli váhání neodolal pokušení prohledat zbytek toho pokladu. Cestu do jeho kapsy rychle našly čtyři pytlíky bonbónů a taky jeden komiks a jeden krvák a Péťa se právě, s hořícími tvářemi, probíral štůskem fotografií dam v plaveckých úborech, když ho strašlivý zvuk přiměl prudce zvednout hlavu. 

V zámku cvakl klíč. 

_!_

Fotky se mu ze ztuhlých prstů vysypaly zpátky na hromádku v zásuvce a on ji rychle, a co nejtišeji to šlo, zavřel. Střelil pohledem k oknu – 

_nedokážu ho otevřít a zavřít dost rychle_

– a pak po úkrytu ve stínu pod postelí. 

_nemůžu se proměnit s pláštěm_

Cvaklo to ve druhém zámku. 

_šatní skříň!_

Vrhl se do ohromné šatní skříně, a akorát za sebou zavřel její dveře, když cvakl poslední zámek. 

_pšš... pšš... pšš..._

Ani se nehnul, vmáčknutý mezi pověšené košile a kalhoty. Z úzké mezery mezi dveřmi skříně měl výhled jenom na postel a stěnu za ní. Dveře se se zavrzáním otevřely a ozvaly se kroky. Pak se dveře zavřely a tři zámky se zase zacvakly. Slyšel zouvání bot. 

Do jeho zorného úhlu vstoupil stín a z něj se vyloupla postava. 

Ale nebyl to Filch. 

_Snape!_

Péťa překvapeně zamrkal. Severus Snape si kráčel ložnicí jako by nic, jen v ponožkách, přes rameno brašnu s knížkami. Na okamžik si Péťa znovu zmateně pomyslel, že si musel splést dveře, ale pak si všiml spokojeného úsměšku na Snapeových rtech a došlo mu, že Snape se sem vloupal ze stejného důvodu jako on. 

_nedívej se do skříně nedívej se do skříně_

Neobratně tahal za plášť ve snaze nehlučně se do něj celý schovat. Ponořil se do chladivého stínu a nervózními prsty pátral, jestli nikde nenechal žádnou skulinu. U Snapea by s prosbou neprozradit ho, protože je taky student, nepochodil, a nejspíš by se ani nedal uplatit – ne když by prozrazení znamenalo dostat do problémů Pobertu. A co hůř, kdyby se nechal chytit, James se Siriusem by s ním určitě už nikdy nepromluvili. 

Nevypadalo to, že by Snape s hledáním toho, pro co sem přišel, měl naspěch. Místo toho kupodivu otevřel svou brašnu s knížkami, jednu tenkou vytáhl a pohodil na Filchovu postel. Potom brašnu upustil na podlahu a zase z Péťova zorného úhlu odešel. 

Následovaly zvuky. 

Zavřely se dveře. Tekla voda. Spláchl záchod. Znova tekla voda. 

_měl jsem utéct_

Teď už na to bylo pozdě. Snape se vrátil, vylezl na postel a s knížkou v rukou se usadil opřený o hromadu polštářů. 

_počkat_

_cože?_

Uplynula jedna bolestná minuta, pak druhá, pak už to muselo být pět minut. Ruka, kterou se zevnitř zapíral o skříň, se mu potila a začínaly ho bolet nohy, ale neodvažoval se pohnout, aby ho nechtěné zašramocení neprozradilo. Myšlenky se mu motaly v bezvýsledném kruhu, jak se snažil připadnout, na co si to tu Snape hraje. 

A pak: další klíč v zámku. 

Prudce se narovnal a rozhoupal přitom ramínko. S bušícím srdcem ztuhl. Snape vzhlédl, ale ke dveřím. Péťovi se žaludek zhoupl nevolností, a maličko vzrušením. Nechtěl, aby ho Filch načapal, ale představa, že bude svědkem, jak načapá Snapea, byla velice vábná. 

Druhý zámek, třetí – a dveře se otevřely. Tentokrát težší kroky, a objevil se Filch. Okamžik se tvářil stejně nakvašeně, jako vždycky, ovšem pak se rozzářil oním radostným úšklebkem, o kterém Péťa věděl, že znamená potíže. 

Snape však vůbec nevypadal, že by šílel strachy. Ba dokonce obrátil pozornost zpět ke knize a zamyšleně otočil stránku, jako by tam Filch ani nebyl. 

Filch zvedl bytelnou židli od psacího stolu – 

_přece nemůže přetáhnout studenta židlí, i když je to Snape!_

– a přesunul ji kamsi mimo jeho zorný úhel. Bylo slyšet tiché kvrdlání a Péťa si uvědomil, co je to za zvuk: Filch židlí zapřel kliku. 

Pak se vrátil, svlékl si kabát a pověsil ho na háček. Potom si sedl na kraj postele, ani ne patnáct centimetrů od Snapea, a zul si boty. Byla to jedna z nejpodivnějších věcí, kterou kdy Péťa viděl. 

„Copak to čteme?“ zeptal se Filch. Jeho hlas byl překvapivě tichý, podobně jako když mluvil na svou kočku. 

Snape otočil další stránku a zastrčil si pramen zplihlých vlasů za ucho. „Bestiář jedovatých zvířat.“ 

Filch se otočil, aby se podíval na obálku. „Učení?“ 

„Oddechová četba,“ odpověděl Snape. 

Znělo to příliš přirozeně – tak přirozeně, až to bylo groteskní. Pár vteřin měl Péťa v hlavě naprosto, totálně prázdno. Myšlenky vířily zcela bez ladu a skladu, než mu to došlo: oni... oni jsou příbuzní? 

Zprvu to vypadalo jako bizarní nápad, ale jak si to tak zleva zprava přebíral, došlo mu, že to dává dokonalý smysl. Oba byli takoví nepříjemní podivíni, že museli pocházet ze stejné rodiny. Proti své vůli se usmál, jaký to bude skandál. Filch je nejspíš Snapeův tajný strýček, nebo nějaký podobný blízký příbuzný, a proto se Snapeovi dostává zvláštního zacházení. Proto je tady, v klídku si hoví ve Filchově ložnici, jako by byla jeho. To bude něco pro Jamese! 

_jenže_

Tohle dokonalé vysvětlení poněkud vzalo za své, když Filch položil Snapeovi ruku na nohu – hodně vysoko nad koleno. 

„Takže máme na něco čas?“ zeptal se Fich stále tiše, ale hlubším hlasem. 

„Hm,“ zamumlal rozvážně Snape a lehce pokrčil rameny. „Možná. Pokud mě nejdřív vykouříš.“ 

_cha!_

Péťa si rychle zakryl pusu dlaní a zdusil v sobě hysterické uchechtnutí, když si představil, jak Fich vybuchne. Sirius schytal jednu za ucho, když Fichovi řekl, ať mu políbí prdel. 

Ale Filch ho ani neplácl. 

„Spratku,“ zabručel. Posouval ruku pomalu po Snapeově noze. Pak zmizela pod jeho hábitem. 

Péťa cítil, že má oči vykulené jako galeony. Z úst schovaných za rukou mu vyšlo němé zakoktání, zatímco v úžasu sledoval, co se to před ním odehrává. 

_bledé hubené nohy šedivé spodky po nich putují pryč_

Snape si dál četl – nebo předstíral, že si čte – zatímco Filch odhodil jeho spodky a teď mu vyhrnoval hábit. Péťa pracně polkl, jak mu vyschlo v ústech, když jeho pohled zabloudil od lehké červeně na Snapeových bledých tvářích níž. Na okamžik zahlédl Snapeův penis, než ho sevřela Filchova velká ruka. 

Ucítil, jak se mu něco sevřelo v břiše, a zavřel oči. Ke své hrůze si uvědomil, že se mu postavil. Snape měl sundané spodky, Filch se ho dotýkal mezi nohama a Péťa nechtěl oči znova otevírat, jenže si nemohl pomoct aspoň malinko se nekouknout... 

Filch se přesouval do nohou postele, jednou rukou Snapea podpíral pod zády a měl otevřená ústa. Následující zvuk byl tichý, ale přesto ve své cizosti nesmírně hlasitý. 

_mokrý_

Viděl pořádně jen, jak se Filchova prošedivělá hlava pohybuje nahoru dolů, ale ony zneklidňující zvuky mu mlaskavě zněly v uších, smíšené s jeho vlastním, strachy zrychleným oddechováním. 

Snapeův přerostlý nos zůstával vězet v knížce, dokud se Filch tak nějak nepohnul a neprovedl ústy cosi hlasitého, co způsobilo, že se Snapeovi zachvěly ruce. 

„Ach!“ vyhrkl Snape. Kniha šla stranou, jednou rukou sevřel límec Filchovy košile a druhou prostěradlo. 

Péťa roztřeseně vydechl. Snapeův obličej vypadal úplně jinak než obyčejně: oči měl zavřené, obočí svraštělé, pusu pootevřenou. 

_vlhkou rudou pusu_

Musel se i druhou rukou zapřít o skříň, aby nešel do kolen. Břicho měl stažené a stál mu tak, že to bolelo. 

Snape zalapal po dechu, trhl sebou a opřel se o Filchovo rameno, jako by se snažil odtáhnout, a pak ho s dalším nádechem stiskl a jakoby bolestně zasténal. Filch tiše zabroukal, přestal hýbat hlavou a ozval se hladový, srkavý zvuk, ze kterého se Péťovi roztřásla kolena. 

Filch měl několik dlouhých okamžiků skloněnou hlavu, načež se zvedl. Snapeův penis, napůl tvrdý a spíš ochabující, se leskl slinami. To teda muselo Snapeovi trvat fakt směšně dlouho, než se mu postaví, protože přece nešlo – 

_to přece nejde_

– to by nikdo nemohl – 

_spolknout_

– udělat se někomu do pusy. 

_že ne?_

Filch začal Snapea svlékat a líbal ho přitom na krk. Knoflíky se mu pod prsty rychle rozepínaly a nátělník z něj stáhl jediným svižným pohybem, jako by to už někdy dělal, jako by to už dělal stokrát. Pohled na jiné nahé kluky pro Péťu nebyl žádná novinka, jelikož jeho život sestával v posledních pěti letech podstanou většinu času ze sledu trapného společného sprchování a převlékání se ve společné ložnici. Že tohle byl jeho nepřítel znamenalo jen to, že mu to mělo připadat směšné. Jenomže on si akorát nepohodlně přešlápl, když Snapea uviděl od hlavy k patě svlečeného, samá ruka, samá noha a nezdravě bledá kůže. 

Snape třel rukou předek Filchových kalhot. Při pohledu na rozměry té vybouleniny Péťa nervózně polkl, načež mu horce zrudly tváře polekaným vzrušením, když si Filch rozepnul a svlékl košili. Maně ho napadlo, že kdyby ho Filch načapal teď, nedostal by ani školní trest, ani napráskáno. Filch by ho téměř jistě zavraždil. 

Přitáhl si plášť těsněji k tělu a opatrně se naklonil kupředu, aby líp viděl. 

_široká ramena měkké břicho chlupatý hrudník chlupaté paže_

Tmavé ochlupení se táhlo až dolů, kde začínaly Filchovy kalhoty. Snape mu rozepnul opasek i poklopec. Péťa očekával spodní prádlo, ale viděl jen holou kůži. 

_velký tlustý sakra teda_

Už to nemohl vydržet. Ruka mu sklouzla dolů a otřela se skrz dusivé vrstvy oblečení o jeho vlastní erekci. Roztřáslo ho to a pořádně se kousl do rtu, zatímco sledoval, jak si Snape pohrává s Filchovým ptákem, tře ho, až je ještě tlustší a větší – tak velký, že na to Snape málem potřebuje obě ruce, jednu u kořene a druhou nad ní. 

Péťa spolkl zmučené vykviknutí, jak se pevně stiskl. Tohle bylo mnohem, mnohem horší než čekat, až ostatní kluci usnou, aby se v noci mohl vyhonit, dokonce horší, než když se mu postavil uprostřed hodiny. Bolelo to, vlastní spodky se o něj s každým nádechem otřely jako nejhrubší pytlovina. 

Filch si stáhl kalhoty a zničehonic vstal, ten veliký pták mu přitom trčel rovně kupředu. Péťa se napjal, ale Filch přešel akorát k nočnímu stolku a vytáhl ze zásuvky nějakou tubu. 

Snape se otočil na břicho a líně se posunul dozadu, takže se nakonec o postel v předklonu opíral. Oba teď byli čelem k šatní skříni a Péťa se zachvěl. Jedna jeho část se chtěla ukrýt hlouběji do tmy a druhá natahovala krk, aby pořádně viděla, co se děje. 

_co to prová-?_

Filch si z tuby cosi vymáčkl na prsty a dělal něco za Snapeovými zády. Péťa slyšel záhadný zvuk něčeho kluzkého na holé kůži. Pak si toho Filch na prsty vymáčkl ještě víc a pohyb jeho ruky a paže se změnil. Začal jí kroutit – a Snape dýchal zrychleně, rukama se opíral o postel a hlavu měl skloněnou. 

Filch ho postrčil a Snape klesl na lokty. S takhle vystrčeným zadkem by měl Snape vypadat směšně, jenže teď se Péťovi otevřel výhled na Filche, jak si vlhce se lesknoucí obsah tuby roztírá po penisu, a záchvěv smíchu mu na rtech odumřel. 

Filch byl až u Snapea, očividně se o něj otíral – 

_otíral se o jeho díru_

– a pak se Snapeovi ve tváři objevil výraz, který by zase měl být směšný, a Péťa okamžik vůbec nechápal, co se děje, než si uvědomil, že se o něj Filch už jen neotírá. 

Péťa to znal jako nadávky, takové ty kecy mezi kámoši. Vyliž si – jdi do háje. Strč si to do prdele – neotravuj s tím. Vyjebal se mnou – dal mi co proto. 

„Uch!“ vyhrkl Snape tiše, přerývaně. 

Péťa se udělal. 

Celým tělem mu najednou projela kontrakce a v očích ho pálily slzy ponížení, že se udělal do spoďárů jako nějaký třeťák. Snažil se umlčet svůj prudký dech a byl si jistý, že ho slyšeli, ale zvuky zvenčí neutichaly ani se neměnily. Péťa pevně stiskl rty a se zatajeným dechem se třásl na místě. 

Filch zvolna pohyboval boky sem a tam. Snape se pohnul, jako by se snažil odplazit pryč, ale jenom zvedl jedno koleno na postel. 

„Mm,“ mručel Filch stále dokola, pokaždé když přirazil. 

Snape ze začátku v odpověď jen hlasitě dýchal, ale brzo přešel do tichých vzdechů. 

„Mm.“ 

„Ach.“ 

„Mm.“ 

„Ach!“ 

Péťa byl ještě mokrý a sotva stihl ochabnout, a už se mu zase stavěl, jak Filchovy přírazy zhrubly. Každý doprovázel kluzký, mlaskavý zvuk. 

_do prdele do prdele s tím_

Filch Snapea chytil za ramena. Jeho ruce byly proti Snapeově bledé kůži červené a hromotlucké – veliké v porovnání s jeho hubenými pažemi – a Péťa na ten kotrast zůstal zírat, jen těžko mu docházelo, že tohle jsou dva skuteční lidé, že Snape se jen nevyhoní, ale má sex, souloží, nechává se píchat do zadku školníkem. 

„To je ono, zlato,“ mumlal Filch přiškrceným, naléhavým hlasem a znovu a znovu přirážel. „Tumáš...“ 

Snape zabořil obličej do postele a vydal zoufalý zvuk, jako by měl na krajíčku, a teprve když se úplně stejný zvuk málem vydral z hrdla jemu, uvědomil si Péťa, že je to vlastně dobrý zvuk. 

Filch změnil rytmus, odtáhl se, jako by se z něj chtěl vytáhnout, ale ne úplně, a pak zase přirazil. 

„Do prdele!“ vykřikl Snape, celkem hlasitě na to, že křičel do peřiny. 

Filch to udělal znova a díval se dolů, jako by sledoval, jak jeho pták mizí ve Snapeově zadku. Péťa si to zkusil představit, neúspěšně, ale i ten pokus bohatě stačil, aby se celý orosil. 

Snape zase vykřikl, tentokrát beze slov, jak ho síla přírazu postrčila kupředu. 

_to musí bolet, ne?_

To pomyšlení by ho mělo odradit, ale kdepak; jen se mu ještě víc postavil. Třel se rukou skrz hábit, na svém rozpalujícím se přirození cítil vlhké spodky. Filchovy pohyby byly pravidelné, každý příraz zakončený krátkým škubnutím, jako by se snažil nacpat dovnitř, co to jde. 

„Ach bože,“ vydechl Snape a nahrbil se, obličej schovaný mezi složenýma rukama. 

Filch přesunul ruce z jeho ramenou na boky, přitahoval si ho k sobě s každým přírazem tak prudce, až se zdálo pravděpodobné, že ho přelomí vejpůl. 

Péťa si nemotorně rozepnul tři knoflíky hábitu a zajel si rukou do spodků. Začal se honit bolestně zvolna, jen se třel otevřenou dlaní a prsty stiskl jen opatrně, jak se snažil nebýt přes čím dál hlasitější zvuk přirážejících těl slyšet. 

Snape se najednou vzepjal, ruce zapřené o postel. Zase mu stál, skoro kolmo vzhůru a s každým přírazem nadskočil. 

„Ach – ach – ach!“ vyrážel ze sebe a přitom se snažil chytit svůj penis do ruky, zatímco Filch prudce přirážel. „Potřebuju –“ 

_zrudlé tváře vlasy padající do očí_

Filch vzal Snapeův penis do dlaně a pořádně ho pohonil, takže se Snape napjal a dlouze zasténal. Péťa hodil opatrnost za hlavu a poddal se své zoufalé touze; honil se stejně náruživě, jako Filch honil Snapea. 

„Ty moje špinavá kurvičko,“ mručel Filch do prudkých přírazů. „Ty jsi mi povedenej chlapeček... nikdy nemáš dost, co?“ 

„Sklapni,“ odsekl Snape, ale hlas mu na druhé slabice přeskočil a pusa mu zůstala otevřená, protože právě vyvrcholil tak prudce, že téměř minul postel. 

„Ježíši...“ zamumlal Filch, znělo to skoro obdivně, a pak se rukama vrátil na Snapeova ramena, sevřel mu je málem kolem krku, a silou každého přírazu ho téměř zvedal ze země. 

Péťa zalapal po dechu a pevně zavřel oči – byl na hraně, a pak ho následující zuřivé zvuky postrčily za ni. Filch úsilím hekal, až se ten tichý zvuk slil v táhlé mručení. Snape lapal po dechu a z hrdla mu unikalo přiškrcené kníkání. 

_Snapeova otevřená pusa mokré rty_

Cítil, že už skoro bude. 

_kouří někdy Filchovo péro ach bože vešlo by se mu tam vůbec?_

Zvuky dospěly k divokému vrcholu a Péťa si potřísnil semenem celou pěst, načež se málem zakuckal, jak se snažil neprozradit. Nohy se mu třásly, a pak ztuhly. Zatočila se mu hlava. 

„Ach,“ opakoval Snape tiše. „Ach...“ 

Filch ztěžka oddechoval. 

Zavrzala matrace. Peřina se posunula. 

Když Péťa sebral sílu znovu se podívat, Snape se roztahoval na břiše uprostřed postele. Filch seděl na posteli vedle něj a zčerstva mu masíroval záda. Péťa viděl, jak sklouzl rukou níž. Jeho prsty přejely po Snapeově díře, a pak dva vklouzly dovnitř. 

„Mf,“ zamumlal Snape. Měl zavřené oči a hlavu položenou na složených rukách. 

Filch se sklonil, otřel se mu tváří o rameno a pak ho políbil na krk. Péťa si uvědomil, jak má horké tváře a že mu v uších ještě tepe krev. 

„Musím zpátky do práce,“ řekl Filch po chvíli. 

„Jasně,“ odpověděl Snape, aniž by otevřel oči. 

_oni tohle dělají úplně běžně_

Vzato kolem a kolem to nebylo to nejzásadnější zjištění, a nedošlo mu to právě brzo, ale i tak ho to pomyšlení plně zaměstnalo. Jak dlouho už to dělají? Dělají to každý den? Když si představil, jak Snape sedí v hodině, hrbí se v lavici a ve skrytu pod hábitem je bolavý a kluzký, udělalo se mu tak trochu špatně rozkoší. 

Filch vytáhl prsty a poplácal Snapea po zadku. Pak vstal a odešel do koupelny. Několik minut byla slyšet tekoucí voda. Snape zůstal ležet tam, kde byl, vypadalo to, že podřimuje; tam, kde ho Filch předtím svíral rukama, měl ramena celá zrudlá. 

„Zamkni pak za sebou, jo?“ řekl Filch, když se znovu ukázal. Obul si boty a oblékl kabát, načež Péťovi zmizel ze zorného úhlu. Okamžik na to se otevřely a zavřely dveře. 

Snape se s jeho odchodem otočil na záda a nějakou dobu jen zíral do stropu. Péťu bodl lehký osten zlosti, že Snape nevypadá ani trochu nesměle, jak si tady tak leží, nahý, ošukaný a zcela spokojený se svým tělem. Jako by si ani neuvědomoval, že je ošklivý. 

_záleží na tom, když má i tak sex?_

Snape vstal a líně odkráčel do koupelny, takovým zvláštně uvolněným krokem. Péťovi se stáhly koutky úst závistí, a už tam nedokázal zůstat ani minutu. Ve chvíli, kdy uslyšel bouchnout dveře, sebral veškerou odvahu a vyrazil ze skříně. Vrhl se přes ložnici a ven na chodbu, tam za sebou potichu zavřel a nejvyšší rychlostí zamířil do nebelvírské věže. 

Před vstupem do společenské místnosti si svlékl neviditelný plášť a zmuchlal ho v ještě stále zpocených dlaních. Potom vyběhl po schodech do ložnice páťáků a konečně vpadl do bezpečí. 

„To ti to teda trvalo!“ vykřikl Sirius, jakmile ho uviděl. 

„Už jsme tě chtěli jít hledat,“ pravil Remus. 

„Máš ho?“ zamračil se ustaraně James. 

Péťa byl po tom úprku bez dechu, takže nemohl honem odpovědět. Rozbalil plášť a s němým přikývnutím mu ho podal. 

„Starý dobrý Péťa,“ řekl James a obdařil ho radostným úšklebkem, zatímco plášť protřepával a prohlížel. 

„Neměl jsi žádné problémy, že ne?“ zeptal se Remus. 

Péťovi se v hrudi vzedmulo vzrušení a skoro se zavrtěl potěšením, jak ho James chválí a Remus se stará. Tohle bylo něco. Budou ho u Tří košťat zvát na máslový ležák celé roky. Konečně na Snapea něco měl, něco, čím toho srábka totálně odrovnají, až si na ně příště zkusí nějaké ty svoje triky. A co víc, uvědomoval si s čím dál větším nadšením, můžou donutit Filche, k čemukoliv budou chtít. Stačí, když mu pohrozí, že to na něj řeknou Brumbálovi, a hrad bude dočista jejich. 

V duchu si to přeříkal: 

_Snapě je špinavá malá děvka. Je tak nadrženej, že se nechá ojet od Filche._

Pak otevřel pusu: „Sn-“ 

V tom Sirius nakrčil nos. „U Merlinova cecku – jak to, že jsi tak zpocený? A proč smrdíš kuličkama proti molům?“ 

_hajzl jeden_

Jeho vzrušení bylo rázem to tam. Do tváří se mu vrátila červeň, a to pořádně, zrudl až za ušima. Nabyl naprosté, chladné jistoty: poznají to. Nějak poznají, že se mu to líbilo. Že se mu líbilo dívat se. Poznají, že se udělal do spoďárů, a nikdy ho to nenechají zapomenout. Dozví se, že dokonce i Snape někoho má, a porovnají si to s ním... 

Sirius to bude považovat za ohromnou legraci, Jamesovi to bude připadat nechutné a Remusovi ho bude líto. A on, perverzák Péťa, před nimi bude stát, v duchu stále ještě u Snapeových vlhkých, rudých úst. 

„Zůstal –“ začal, odmlčel se a pak s pokrčením ramen pokračoval: „zůstal jsem trčet ve skříni, zatímco Filch si dával šlofíka.“ 

Bylo to poprvé, co svým kamarádům zalhal. 

James se shovívavě zachechtal. „To se může stát jen tobě, Péťo.“ 

Druzí dva se taky zasmáli, a i když to James neřekl nijak krutě, stejně to zabolelo. 

„Jdu se vykoupat,“ oznámil prudce. Opravdu páchl kuličkami proti molům a byl zpocený, a potřeboval si vyměnit spodky. 

Z kapsy vytáhl tři z těch pytlíků s bonbóny a položil je na krbovou římsu, kde zůstaly bez zájmu ležet. Všichni tři už se shlukli kolem Jamesova stolu a plánovali příští půlnoční neplechu, když je plášť zase zpátky. Vstoupil do koupelny a ve dveřích zaváhal, pohled upřený na Jamese a Siriuse, jak se k sobě sklánějí, kreslí na mapě plán a Remus vybraným pohybem natahuje ruku, aby Siriusovi smetl z ramene smítko. Žádný z nich se na něj neotočil. 

Nic se neděje, ujišťoval sám sebe, když zavírel dveře. Je prostě dobrý lhář, to je celé. Do svých plánů ho zasvětí, až se vykoupe. 

Když se svlékal, zrcadlu se pohledem vyhnul, a když si stahoval ušpiněné spodky, zašklebil se. Ze studeného, zasychajícího semene v nich se mu dělalo na zvracení. Nacpal spodky do kapsy svého hábitu, do prádla je propašuje později. Skrz dveře k němu dolehl výbuch smíchu. Připadalo mu, že zaslechl svoje jméno. 

Zamračeně otočil kohoutkem a vytěsnil ty zvuky proudem vody. 

_nic se neděje_

\- konec -


End file.
